onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder Soldier
| affiliation = Riku Royal Army | occupation = Commander | alias = | jva = }} Thunder Soldier is an alias name for a one-legged toy soldier who is also a wanted criminal on Dressrosa. He is a commander of the . Appearance He is a small toy soldier whose body resembles a dark-colored uniform with four buttons. He has a block-shaped head, square eyes with two blush marks painted underneath, a rectangular nose, a small angular mustache, and a hinged mouth. He also has lanky limbs and a wind-up key on his back. He wears a large round hat with the letters "SOL" printed on it. He has a small stub where his left leg used to be and he wears a roller skate on his right foot which he has trouble balancing on when standing still. He also carries a small toy rifle. Gallery Personality He seems to be defiant of authority as seen when he was yelling at some police officers. He also appears to be proud to be a toy that brings happiness to people, and gets angry when someone says he is serious, although he knows there are times when he has to be and does so without complaint. On the other hand he is kind and helpful towards common people. While he enjoys being a toy, he is saddened by the fact that he cannot shed tears like people can. Relationships Franky The soldier has become acquainted with Franky since they share a common enemy in Doflamingo. Because the toy soldier knows about the factory that Franky was searching for, Franky agreed to travel through Dressrosa with him and help him with his plan to free the workers in the factory. Rebecca Thunder Soldier seems to be friends with Rebecca. He gave her some words of encouragement when he saw her through the window of the Corrida Colosseum, just before the C Block battle royale began. Rebecca wants to live together with the soldier and refers to him as "Soldier-san". Rebecca, in turn, wants to protect him, as he once protected her. Donquixote Doflamingo Thunder Soldier has nothing but hatred against Donquixote Doflamingo, as he was responsible for turning him and other citizens into toys, and assisted Franky in locating the Smiles factory so that he can destroy it, in order to take him down. Abilities and Powers He seems to be rather fast and evasive, as he managed to elude the police pursuing him every time, even with one leg. * : He used this technique to dodge the police's shots. History Past Some time in the past, he was once human. That is until Doflamingo came to Dressrosa and had a Devil Fruit user turn him and many other citizens into living toys. After his transformation, he was seen guarding and protecting the previous king's daughter, Scarlett, from the rampage of the kingdom's own soldiers who were pillaging the country under orders from the king himself. He tried to protect Scarlett when she left her daughter, Rebecca, alone so she can find some food but tragically failed and brought her body to her daughter repenting for his failure. Seeing the child cry over the death of her mother was too much for him and he made a solumn vow to protect her from danger over the rule of Doflamingo who ordered the capture of anyone related to the previous king. In the following years, Thunder Soldier worked in many jobs to support Rebecca and protected her from wolves, bullies, boys giving her love letters, and slavers, making him a father figure in the eyes of Rebecca. The slaver incident made him a wanted man (or toy) and was forced to break his promise of protecting her, but not before giving her swordsmanship lessons and training so that she will defend herself without him. After leaving her, he became the leader of the underground movement of rebels against Doflamingo's rule. Dressrosa Arc When the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi started at the Corrida Colosseum, he stood at the entrance and barred children from entering and shot at any that try to do so. He frightened them away, claiming that blood-fights are not meant to be a show for kids. Later, he was chased by two Dressrosa police officers, but he was able to elude them by leaping into the Corrida Colosseum, where only the Donquixote Family has power and police and Marines can't act by law. The soldier then jumped down and offered Luffy and Franky, who were dressed like old men, help with their luggage. After Luffy commented how funny he was, he started falling down comically while laughing to make Luffy laugh. When Franky complained that he was in their way, he became embarrassed. Franky then realized how serious he was but the toy corrected him by saying that there is no such thing as a serious toy because toys live to make people laugh. He was later seen sitting next to Franky in the Colosseum among the spectators. When Franky was about to leave to continue with his mission, the toy asked Franky if he could come along. Franky refused to take him along because he did not know where the factory was and would just get in his way. After Franky said that he would interrogate one of the Donquixote Pirate members to obtain the location of the factory, he warned him that talking about the Donquixote Family like that is considered a taboo in the kingdom and suggested that they should discuss this matter somewhere else. Later, in the corridors of the Colosseum, the toy soldier reveals that he himself was also planning to destroy the factory, and that he had been secretly preparing with his comrades. Franky once again asks where the factory is so he can destroy it right away. However, the toy insists that they first rescue the people working inside the factory. He also says that their tactic is very important since the destruction of the factory will also bring on the fall of Dressrosa as well. He then told Franky that if he had the courage to oppose Donquixote Doflamingo, he would explain the history of Dressrosa. The toy soldier and Franky then left the Colosseum and made their way to the flower field. While riding on Franky's shoulder, the toy soldier was spotted by Rebecca, who called out to him. After Rebecca tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament and her wish to live together with him, he replied that a crying warrior won't win any tournament. With that said, the toy soldier and Franky continued on towards their destination. He later explained to Franky about the two laws that Doflamingo enacted after becoming king ten years ago. Franky then asked him about how he and the other living toys came to be. Thunder Soldier revealed that the living toys are in fact once humans who were turned into toys by a Devil Fruit user who came to Dressrosa alongside Doflamingo and the human citizens have forgotten what the toys originally were. Before Franky could ask any more questions, they see the Flower Hill and the toy soldier says that they will talk more there. The toy soldier then brings Franky to the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field where he introduces Franky to the dwarf army. References Site Navigation es:Soldado de Cólera Estruendosa fr:Le Soldat Fureur Éclair it:Soldato dall'ira tonante Category:Toys Category:Male Category:Amputees Category:Dressrosa Characters